Episode 53: Epilogue
Channels are flicked to the English News reports segment, where Susan Terelle gives a report "After a single night in London, a battle has occurred that burned half of the city to the ground. Apparently, a horrible infection spread throughout the town causing citizens to riot. Over a night, thanks to the help of a unnamed organization, the infection has been wiped out and the city saved. Half of the population managed to escape the flames and infection. Re-construction efforts are in progress as I speak..." In the chambers where the Bishops meet as usual Mang comments "We have fought our hardest and the city of Angels lives still. Good job, everyone. I know there wasn't a person here who wasn't devastatingly affected by the battle." Sadow raises his hand to speak and they all turn their gaze to him. He begins "it is true what Mang says, we fought our hardest and won yet still it shook us. Which is why I would like to be the first to ever resign from ckhl." They all give shocked expressions and Yuki asks "Why, Sadow?! The fight is over, we won!" Sadow smiles "I know. But I am the only one here who is starting a family and I cannot live the rest of my life like this, putting them in danger. I'm sorry." Aki asks "And who will take your place?" Sadow says "Someone who is far more capable than I. Len Kagamine." They all consider this then agree. In Castle Alexander, Queen Julie sits on her throne as Kuro is about to take a chained Minkai to Heavenly Trial where he will face punishment for his crimes. Kuro orders "Now let us go, Minkai." Julie demands "Wait! What if he serves his punishment through servitude to the English crown? This could last for years and it would help protect our nation." Kuro considers then nods in agreement. He hands Julie the chain and it disappears as it bonds to them. Minkai sighs in annoyance and thinks to himself "Oh great. Servitude under these humans. How ironic, I must serve under them after playing with them like toys." Nyan smiles at him. Kuro unfolds his wings and says "Goodbye, humans. I must go and inform St. Michael of this agreement." He flies up to the skies and disappears behind the clouds. Sadow and Mizumi carry large carrying bags out of her house to pack into a van. As Sadow loads the last bag he notices a couple pass them that look familiar. He stares at them pass and notices that they are adult versions of Len and Rin. Mizumi taps his shoulder and asks "What is it, honey?" He replies while watching them leave "It's nothing." They get into the van and drive off and the adult Rin turns to see them leave. He smiles and Rin asks "What is it, honey?" He turns to her and replies "It's nothing." (Improved Ending plays) (After Improved ending) A wealthy noble sits in his dining room chair sipping wine while reading the post about the battle in London. Suddenly he chokes and begins hacking madly and crumples to the floor. He slowly rises with blood-red eyes and a mad grin. He stoops over to a balcony to look over at the salty ocean and comments "Zu krieg, Sadow-chan, zu krieg..."